


Shacking Up

by laraanita



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Adventure-Begins. In Meadshire, Thog and Ashe have an argument to end all arguments over the contents of Ashe’s contract. In an attempt to blow off some steam, they both end up in the last place they’d expect the other to be, in a little shack set aside for the employees to relax a little without the risk of forming unnecessary attraction. NSFW, so very very NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shacking Up

-0-

 

Aesling was this close to killing him. This close. All she had to do was draw her sword and shove it through Thog’s eye socket and she could be done with him without even loosening her bindings. His dead eyed gaze was boring into her, practically daring her to try something. Her gaze dropped to the gun at his hip, watching his fingers curl around the handle and pop open the small leather strap holding it in place.

 

“One chance Aesling. You either accept the contract, or you leave right now.” The _or else_ went unsaid as he tightened his grip around the gun handle.

 

Ashe bared her teeth at him in fury, knowing she was trapped. “Fuck you Thog, this is little more than slave labour!”

 

“When you signed the first contract, you agreed that I as your boss could change the details of the contract any time I wanted. Well guess what.” He slammed his fist down on top of the contract in question. “I fucking changed the terms. Now sign it or get out of Meadshire.”

 

Ashe glared at him for a long moment, hand hovering near the hilt of her short sword. As much as she might want to kill Thog for changing things around for her…she had nowhere else she could go yet. She hadn’t been able to save up enough to barter safe passage out of Alaran yet, so she had little choice. “One day Thog, I’ll make you regret this.” She released the sword hilt and scrawled her name untidily on the signature line, throwing the quill in Thog’s face when she was done.

 

“You’ll have to get in line.” Thog muttered, glowering at the ink stain now decorating his white shirt. Still, unlike most of the idiots who threatened him he actually felt a little fear from this threat. Aesling was one of the few capable people in Meadshire; if anyone could kill him then it would be her. He ignored the drying stain on his shirt and cast drying sand on the signature to absorb the excess ink and by the time he looked up from dusting it off, Ashe was gone.

 

Even then he couldn’t find it in himself to relax.

 

-0-

 

Ashe didn’t bother returning to her little map stall, unable to handle dealing with the morons who called themselves adventurers for another minute after Thog. If one of them even looked at her the wrong way she was liable to start punching things.

 

Locking herself up in the small hut they’d given her as a place to live didn’t make things much better. There was a chair, a desk covered in half sketched maps, a bed, and a small plant growing by the window, but little else in the tiny space. She paced it restlessly for a moment or two, feeling almost as trapped as she had back on Meathe. Unlike there, she couldn’t just take what she needed and flee in the night. She didn’t even know where the valuables were kept to steal them from. Snarling, she turned and kicked the chair out of frustration, sending it crashing into the far wall without much effort. It didn’t help her feel any better.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Yelling didn’t seem to be helping either. Ashe sank down onto the end of her bed and glared at the wall. There was always the local tavern, only issue there was dealing with the adventurers and quite frankly there was little point in drinking to relax when it didn’t even affect her in the slightest. She let her head fall into her hands as she considered the options open to her.

 

It came to her after a long minute. On the outskirts of town beyond the rest of the employee only section lay a shack. After she’d explored the first week she was here, she’d never gone near it. She’d thought herself above that sort of thing, but… well, sex was known to be an excellent de-stressor and she wasn’t really in the mood to try and work through the tenseness through her entire body by herself. It made her a little nervous to be considering but the longer she thought about it, the more appealing it seemed.

 

Ashe got up from her bed, decision made.

 

-0-

 

No one paid attention to her as she neared the shack, probably helped by the fact that no one seemed to be around. The sun was just setting which meant the other employees were still finishing up their jobs. She supposed she should have felt some kind of guilt about skipping out on her own job early but frankly she thought she had a pretty decent excuse. _Sorry I skipped, but if I saw another adventurer after you, Thog, then I’d have killed them and quite happily pretended it was you._ Yeah she could imagine _that_ conversation going down well.

 

She reached the shack where it sat tucked away half hidden in a grove of trees, real ones this time. Stepping inside the slightly run down looking building led her into what appeared to be some kind of small waiting room. There was a couple of chairs and several pinned up signs as well as what appeared to be an equipment chest or two. She went for the signs as the door clicked shut behind her.

 

The first appeared to be a list of rules for the use of the place. Right at the top was the rule ‘do not talk about meetings inside the shack’, underlined and circled just in case the reader hadn’t gotten how serious the rule was. Ashe read through the list, nodding absently as she took them in.

 

  1. _Do not talk about meetings inside the shack._
  2. _No weapons allowed beyond this point. Use storage._
  3. _Proceed directly into the room after preparing yourself._
  4. _First in wears the blindfold and is allowed to speak._
  5. _Second in doesn’t speak but needs no blindfold._
  6. _Do not attempt to find out the identity of your partner if you are blindfolded unless they speak to you after the session giving you permission._
  7. _No means no, be it in words or motions or other means._
  8. _Seek permission before doing things._
  9. _Clean up before leaving. Fresh sheets inside._
  10. _Breaking any of these rules will result in punishment ranging from broken or additional contracts to death. See additional sheet for previous rule breakers and punishments._



 

Ashe glanced down under the rules sign, eyes widening fractionally when she saw a selection of blindfolds sitting on the small shelf there. As least she had a choice of colours. She dragged her eyes away to regard the other sheet of paper, skipping over most of it since it appeared to be a list of punishments. Her eyes landed back on the blindfolds soon enough and she caught sight of one which nicely matched the colour of her green tunic. She selected that one, surprised to feel that the material wasn’t as terrible as it first appeared to be. Blindfold selected, she turned to the weapons locker, exhaled, and started to remove the sword by her side. The little knife tucked in her armour joined it and after a second’s thought, so did the armour. Just to make it a little easier on whoever ended up joining her. With the blindfold in hand and feeling slightly vulnerable and excited, Ashe entered the room.

 

-0-

 

Thog slipped Ashe’s contract into the book and closed it carefully before placing the massive tome back into his safe and shutting it, letting it lock securely. He’d managed to get through the rest of his work for the day after Ashe had stormed out his office but he hadn’t managed to relax at all. Every moment he half expected her to break into his office in some spectacular manner and stab him, or for a sly knife to find its way between his ribs when he wasn’t looking, leaving him to bleed out while she took the contract and his valuables then fled.

 

Somehow he managed to survive to the end of the working day and yet he couldn’t help feeling incredibly tense and on edge. He left his office and made his way back to the employee only area where his home was, hands in his pockets as he walked along. He could always stop by the bar but he was already heading in the opposite direction, and besides Ashe was likely to be there drinking Old Inny dry. Not what he wanted to deal with. Heading home for a quick meal and then a little private time seemed like it would be an acceptable way to de-stress but he was loathe to resort to that method when it came to de-stressing from Ashe. The last thing he needed was any thoughts of her to result in arousal, it was already difficult enough to deal with her without major attachment.

 

Thog passed by the torch lit shooting range and he paused, fingers running over the gun at his hip. A few shots hitting their targets might help…

 

Three shots later and Thog was already well aware that this was not helping. Two had gone wide of the centre and the third had missed entirely. It was rare he was so off his game and with a low sigh, he slipped the gun back into his holster and turned away from the range. Little point in staying if he couldn’t get any benefit from it. He reached into his pocket and drew out the watch, clicking it open to check the time just in case anything interesting had happened in the last few minutes to the clock face. Nope. Another sigh and he looked up, resigning himself to returning to his home and his hand when he spotted the lights on ahead of him.

 

The shack’s lights. Someone was in there.

 

Thog considered just continuing on home for a moment, but ultimately rejected the idea as too dismal to go with. Why go with his hand when there was already someone in there waiting for him? He snapped the pocket watch shut.

 

-0-

 

Ashe was just starting to get bored of sitting around on the bed with a blindfold on when she heard the door open. She turned her head towards the sound, nervousness cranking up a notch when she heard a stifled sound that might have been a sound of surprise. She waited for something else, the sound of the door closing, of footsteps entering, anything.

 

When nothing happened for several agonising seconds she made an impatient noise in the back of her throat. “Well? Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to do something worth my time?”

 

The door clicked shut and for a second Ashe thought she’d scared whoever it was away, until she heard the footsteps advance towards her. She straightened up, unconsciously following the sound, head tilted towards it. Whoever it was stood before her before she felt calloused fingers grip her chin and force her head up. Her eyes widened behind the blindfold as she felt lips crash against hers, just as rough as the fingers. Thankfully Ashe wasn’t here for softness tonight, opening her mouth to the rough kiss and biting at the stranger’s lips. She heard him grunt quietly before the kiss turned harsh, teeth biting, his tongue all but forcing its way into her mouth. She nipped at it, smirking when his response was to tighten his grip on her jaw.

 

A startled noise escaped her when he grabbed the front of her tunic and hauled her up off the bed and onto her feet, her hands grasping at his clothing as she stumbled unsteadily. The movement broke the kiss and Ashe licked at her lips tasting the blood from their kiss. It made her grin, head tilted up at her partner as though she could see him. Maybe not coming here in the past had been a mistake, this was already proving to be a lot of fun. She heard some kind of huff from him, perhaps in humour before he was kissing her again, his hands pulling her to him hard enough to leave bruises. She couldn’t care less, giving as good as she got while she ground her hips against the stranger. He all but snarled into the kiss, one of his hands finding its way to her arse and squeezing it roughly in return. She groaned, enjoying it more than she thought she would have.

 

Meanwhile Thog was hurriedly reconsidering his thoughts concerning Ashe, most specifically the ones relating to not finding her attractive at all. There was a lot of things attractive about her, like the fact she looked great in a blindfold and with a spot of his blood on her lips. The way she ground harder against him when he squeezed her arse felt amazing, and it didn’t hurt that she was a good kisser, teeth and all. He was already quite sure neither of them were leaving this room without a good few marks from the other. He’d just have to make sure that Ashe didn’t mark him anywhere she’d easily spot if they bumped into each other tomorrow. The split lip at least would be easier to explain than a bruise on his neck. His collar might be able to hide that, but…

 

He smirked into the kiss and drew back, pressing rough, open mouthed kisses along Ashe’s jawline and down the side of her neck, leaving a damp trail as she clutched tighter at his shirt and struggled not to make a sound. She failed when his lips brushed over what he thought was just a tattoo, a gasp escaping her despite her best efforts. Thog smirked against her skin at the reaction before he teasingly swiped his tongue over the thick blue line. She positively trembled against him, one of her hands burying itself in his hair and holding on tight. _Target acquired_ he thought smugly to himself and set about making the first of many marks on her, his arms wrapping tight about her when it seemed like her knees were about to give way under her. Sweet little noises escaped her and Thog drank them in, wondering if the tattoos on her arms were as likely to produce a reaction like this and then wondering how far the tattoos went on her. They vanished under her tunic and he found the desire to trace them to their source with his tongue growing by the second. Ashe growled out, “Fuck-!” and his decision was made for him, one hand sliding from her back around to her front to fiddle with the thick clasps that kept her tunic tightly closed.

 

The fastenings fell open at his touch and he left her neck alone for the moment, drawing back to eye up the newly bared skin. Ashe was breathing heavily as she recovered from his attack on her neck, the skin already darkening where he’d been. A light flush had settled in her cheeks and Thog couldn’t resist stealing a kiss from her as he unfastened more of her tunic. Without the armour and belts in the way it fell open easily, the heavy material yielding under his fingers and baring her to him. She was as slight as expected, small of frame but no less toned that he’d thought considering the way she was able to handle herself. It wasn’t that which interested him however, his eyes focusing on the thick blue lines decorating the pale skin. They flowed down from her neck and collarbone down either side of her almost flat chest, curling up under her rib cage. Other lines branched off, a few flowing down under the waistband of her trousers. They reminded him of vines curling tight around a tree and he wondered for a heartbeat if they meant anything or were just some kind of traditional thing wherever Ashe was from. It didn’t matter either way, not when his mouth was already following the curve of the right line down Ashe’s chest.

 

Ashe clutched at his head and tried to bite back sounds of pleasure, toes curling at the unexpected sensations. She hadn’t realised just how sensitive her bindings were until they were being kissed, licked, and even bitten at. The tension from the fight with Thog was fading fast, replaced by a pleasant heat through her entire form. A light haze seemed to have settled over her as the sensations continued, until it was interrupted by her lover pulling away. He left her standing there, blinking in confusion and shivering as the room’s chill settled in on her damp skin where his mouth had been. She was about to ask what he was doing when she heard the soft sound of clothes hitting the floor. Lips pressed themselves harshly against hers once more, his hands pushing the unfastened tunic from her shoulders. This time there was less biting but it was no less fierce. His hands roamed up her back, the rough skin of his fingers sending shivers through her when they brushed over the bindings there. Before she could think of doing more than slide the palms of her hands over his chest, he was moving them again. She clung to his shoulders as he physically lifted her, automatically hooking her legs over his hips. The world moved around her and in her blind state she could only hold on as she found herself sitting in his lap, the bed shifting under them as he settled.

 

This time Ashe took initiative, leaning up to take a kiss for herself while her hands roamed his chest. She felt scars and old wounds under her fingertips, a massive one taking up one side of his chest and for a moment concern flickered through her before she dismissed it. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking of that. She was here for a reason after all, and it was to that end that she let one of her hands slide down the toned form, fingers prying at the belt buckle she found there.

 

Thog smirked against her lips, the fingers of his right hand tangled in her mop of hair while the other roamed down the pale skin of her back, brushed over trailing blue lines and down past the waistband of her trousers to squeeze her again this time without cloth getting in the way. Ashe rocked back into his hand, sucking hard at his bottom lip as she slid the belt free and tossed it aside. It clattered somewhere but neither of them cared where once Ashe palmed the bulge in Thog’s trousers. He was lucky the kiss muffled the noise he made otherwise Ashe might have recognised his voice and that would have spoiled the whole night. His hands abandoned her hair and ass, gripping her around the waist instead. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her further up the bed with him, toeing off his shoes rather hurriedly before he rolled them over.

 

Ashe found her back against the bed sheets, blinking against the blindfold in surprise. Lips on hers convinced her to stay put, relaxing even as she felt his hands tug down her last piece of clothing. She was thankful she’d kicked off her boots while she’d been waiting, it would have been a pain to deal with those in the middle of an enjoyable moment. A noise of complaint left her lips when Thog pulled away, though she wasn’t complaining for long when he attacked the bindings trailing over her form once more. His lips followed them down leaving a damp trail that made her shiver, her hand covering her mouth to stop the whines of pleasure making themselves known. She whined softly as he lavished attention on the binding curling around her hip, following it down to her inner thigh. He settled between her legs. Ashe’s free hand knotted itself in his hair as he rearranged her to his liking, his thighs draped over his shoulders as he abandoned the bindings. His fingers trailed through the small mound of white hair between her legs, fingers easily finding the slickness between her folds. Ashe swore quietly as he teased at her lips, swearing again when he leaned in to lap at them. Her grip on his hair tightened, her breath quickening as he repeated the motion, sliding two fingers into her. Her toes curled and uncurled in time with his licks, pants and weak moans escaping past gritted teeth. A sharp “Fuck!” was barked into the otherwise silent room when his tongue moved up to seek her clit. Her scent surrounded him and he lost himself in the taste and the feel of her tugging on his hair.

 

“Oh gods -!” The sharp tang on his tongue and the tight grip on his hair surprised him, and judging from the pleasantly surprised expression on her face, her orgasm had caught her off guard too. Thog couldn’t help but feel a little smug as he licked his lips and wiped his face off on the nearest section of sheet. He was almost tempted to break his silence to let her know exactly who it was she’d had between her legs making her moan so prettily, but he couldn’t find it in himself to break the serene looking smile on her face and replace it with the inevitable anger she’d have towards him. Instead he gave her a moment to breathe before he was pressing kisses over the sensitive tattoos that roped around her thighs much like the ones on her arms did. She shuddered and let out a groan, her lithe form arching under him, oversensitive yet eager for more of what he had to offer.

 

Ashe was so thankful she’d decided to come in here tonight, feeling utterly boneless from the pleasure. Her nerves were tingling, helped by the slow kisses she could feel her mystery lover place up her thigh and over her hip. He made his way back up to her mouth slowly till he lay atop her, still half clothed. It did little to hide the hard bulge pressing against her thigh when he kissed her. She tasted herself and though it wasn’t a delight, it wasn’t revolting either. She ignored it in favour of kissing her mystery man some more, her hands roving over his sides and resting on his hips where they met cloth. She tugged at them teasingly before her fingers wandered along to where they fastened, undoing them and slipping her hand inside. Above her Thog stiffened and bit back a groan as her sword-calloused fingers wrapped around his achingly hard cock and drew it out of the confines of his clothing. She gave him a firm stroke and he hissed softly, hiding his face in her neck as she toyed with him.

 

Ashe was the one smirking this time, feeling his harsh breath tickle across her skin when her thumb teased at his slit. Her grip tightened fractionally as she gave him another stroke, setting up a slow but firm pace. His hips rocked into her hand each time she reached his base and squeezed, letting out a breath when she thumbed over his head. Ashe could feel his lips mouthing at her skin again and realised he was cursing without a sound, attempting to stay as silent as possible. She laughed. “What’s the matter, lose your tongue?” she teased, knowing he couldn’t say a word or risk breaking the rules no more than she could take the blindfold off. Truthfully she didn’t want to, enjoying the mystery and the way the sensations seemed heightened by the lack of sight. She heard a growl before lips were on hers again, dominating and impatient. Her wrist was gripped tight and she released him, still smirking as he let her go to kick off his trousers. She heard them drop to the side of the bed and when he lay between her legs again, he was as naked as she was. He pressed against her, hot and hard, and Ashe rolled her hips impatiently, feeling him slide against her folds.

 

Thog gripped her hips, tilting them up and with a practiced roll of his hips he was sliding inside. Ashe groaned lowly as he sank home within her, hips pressed flush against her. Thog had to kiss her to stop himself making any noise which might give him away. It was almost cruel how good she felt around him and he couldn’t even tell her. Ashe answered the kiss with all the passion and eagerness of their first, eyes shut tight behind the blindfold as though it mattered. She was impatient though, and hooked her legs around Thog, hips rolling up demandingly. Thog responded by snapping his hips forwards and he felt her tense up, a whine from her getting lost in their kiss. He smirked and nipped at her lip, breaking the kiss as he did it again and this time he got to hear the hitch of her breath, feeling her body tense delightfully around him, and got to see the faint sheen of sweat on her lithe tattooed form. Words threatened to spill from his lips and he forced himself silent, returning his attention to her already heavily bruised neck. It left her mouth free and to his delight, she didn’t feel the same need to stay silence as he did.

 

The bed jolted underneath them with every movement and Ashe clung tighter to him, dragging her blunt nails down his back to leave a trail of angry red lines. Thog hissed against her neck and bit down, adding another red crescent to her pale skin in revenge for the stinging pleasure. Ashe swore and knotted her fingers in his dark hair, holding on for dear life. The coiling tension that had been building in her gut since he’d kissed her with her own taste on his lips was threatening to unmake her, she could stars and static behind the blindfold and knew she wouldn’t last much longer. “Gods, more-!” she panted, despite herself. Thog complied without hesitation, his breathing harsh as the bed rocked against the wall with the thump of wood on wood. He moaned Ashe’s name against her tattooed skin, soft voice drowned out by the sudden yell of, “FUCK!” as Ashe tightened about him and came hard for the second time that night. He dimly thanked whatever god had allowed his slipup to pass unnoticed and slammed into Ashe’s shuddering body a few more times before he too lost himself, almost biting through his lip as he tried to stay quiet as possible. He almost passed out.

 

They lay there in silence aside from the sound of soft pants and gasps for air, Thog’s forehead resting on Ashe’s shoulder and Ashe still with her limbs wrapped around him like she was never planning on letting go. Thog didn’t really have any plans to be elsewhere that night so he didn’t bother trying to free himself yet.

 

“You know…” Ashe’s hoarse voice startled him into raising his head and looking at her. He couldn’t ever recall seeing her look so relaxed and…satisfied. “I don’t mean to inflate your ego, whoever you are, but I think that was the best I’ve had.”

 

It took all of Thog’s willpower not to utter a single word. Instead he kissed her, grinning to himself. He was struggling to recall a more enjoyable encounter than this if he was honest. He gave up the effort and focused on enjoying the kiss and the afterglow for as long as it lasted. After would come the clean-up and since Ashe was blindfolded, it would fall to him. Until then, he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
